


Light Me A New York Torch My Boys

by Just_A_Simple_Writer



Series: Pirate Nonsense [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A little bit of plot, Bottom Sirius Black, M/M, Navy Officer!Remus, Pirate!Sirius, Porn With Plot, Top Remus Lupin, Well - Freeform, james potter has to deal with a lot of bullshit, or torches, the title is a lie, there is not a single mention of New York
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Simple_Writer/pseuds/Just_A_Simple_Writer
Summary: “Sirius?” Remus asked. “What … how are you here?”“I live here,” Sirius told him, infinitely smug. “You, captain Lupin, have stumbled onto my ship. What a beautiful coincidence.”A sequel to Sing Me Awake With A Song About Pirates
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Pirate Nonsense [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762231
Comments: 10
Kudos: 113





	Light Me A New York Torch My Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts for about a month now.  
> Oops
> 
> Title is from on [New York Torch Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iWVN_2chDAE) by The Amazing Devil

It had been a few weeks since Remus had last seen Sirius, and he was doing his level best not to think about the pirate. And he was failing. Badly.

He would never hear the end of it if Sirius found out, but he was _memorable_. Remus would probably be thinking about Sirius’ mouth on his deathbed.

Still, he had a job, and the way his heart sped up a bit every time they came across a pirate ship was not helping him in any way, especially considering how often it happened in his line of work. He’d let Sirius distract him.

It was that distraction, that _godforsaken_ distraction, which had meant that he had ended up here.

Here, to be precise, was a cell. A very cramped cell, in the equally cramped brig of a ship, captained by a very greasy and decidedly _not-Sirius_ pirate.

To say Remus was pissed off would be an understatement.

He’d been here three days now, been given food twice, and was starting to wonder why they wanted him. No one had really explained, and he was sure that if they had been intending to kill him then they would have done it already.

Still, he was kind of relieved. It would give him enough time to figure out a way to escape, or for someone to rescue him. With his luck, though, he’d end up dying here.

It was the morning of his fourth day stuck in a cell when there were gunshots from above the deck, and shouts that he couldn’t make out.

He sat up a bit, hopeful. He had no idea who it was up on deck, but any sort of fighting probably boded well for him. At the very least he might get a change of scenery.

Or shot, but he was trying not to think about that possibility.

From the sound of it there was quite the fight going on up there. He shifted around in his cell, trying to listen, but there were several layers of deck between him and the skirmish, which meant that he couldn’t make out voices.

Ideally it would be the navy, and he could get back to shore and get a new ship as soon as possible, but even other pirates might be better at this point. The greasy captain of this ship was not a nice person, from what Remus had seen of him.

And other pirates could mean Sirius.

He shook that thought off quickly, trying to pay attention to the fight.

From what he could tell it didn’t _sound_ like the navy, too uncoordinated for that, but the sounds of it were dying down, so it seemed like he would find out pretty soon.

It was longer than he expected, considerably longer, and he’d slumped back down against the back wall of the cell by the time there were footsteps down the stairs of the brig. He almost been expecting to have been forgotten, since apparently you couldn’t trust pirates to actually _care_ about their prisoners, but here they were.

The man walking down the steps was _definitely_ a pirate, someone Remus was sure he recognised, although he couldn’t say where from. He was wearing a coat far too long for him, the hem swishing around his feet as he walked, and there was a vibrant feather tucked into his black hair.

He was going to be insufferable; Remus could tell.

He was just walking down the row of cells, looking in them, although Remus wasn’t sure why. He unlocked a couple of them with a ring of keys that he was swinging around his fingers, letting the men inside leave.

Remus stood against the bars, waiting for the man to reach him. He didn’t really expect to be released, but he was hoping to at least talk to the man. Maybe they could make some sort of deal.

“You’re new,” the man said, when he reached Remus. “Navy?”

Remus nodded. “I’ve been here four days.”

“How’d you get here, Mr navy officer?” the man asked, swinging the keys around his finger. Remus considered trying to grab them, but he’d probably fail, and failing would decrease his chances of being released.

“Your captain attacked my ship,” Remus told him, leaning against the bars. “The greasy one.”

The man laughed. “Ah, you mean my mutinous second mate. Unfortunately he took an unplanned dive into the ocean about an hour ago.”

“Shame,” Remus replied, his voice thick with sarcasm, although he got the impression this man hadn’t liked him much either.

“Indeed,” the man told him, twirling the keys again. “You got a name, or am I going to keep calling you Mr navy officer?”

“I’m a captain, actually,” Remus said, just making a point. “Captain Remus Lupin.”

He wasn’t sure what reaction he was expecting, if any, but what he got was an expression which suggested that Christmas had come early.

“Remus Lupin, huh,” the man said, a smug grin playing across his lips.

“ _Captain_ Remus Lupin.”

The man laughed, fiddling with the feather in his hair. “You just sit tight, _captain._ ”

He winked and then walked away before Remus could comment, back up the steps towards the deck.

That was … weird. He _must_ know the man from somewhere, or else he had more of a reputation than he had realised.

Remus sat back down on the floor and closed his eyes, waiting for the man to return, no idea where he had gone, or _why_.

“Fancy seeing _you_ here.”

That was Sirius’ voice.

Remus opened his eyes and scrambled to his feet, somewhat disbelieving, and found a smug looking Sirius Black leaning against the bars of the cell. He was considerably less dishevelled than the last time they’d met, and his hair was falling down over his shoulders, onto the vibrant red coat he was wearing. He seemed to have forgone a shirt.

“Sirius?” Remus asked, absolutely not staring at Sirius’ chest. “What … how are you here?”

“I live here,” Sirius told him, infinitely smug. “You, captain Lupin, have stumbled onto _my_ ship. What a beautiful coincidence.”

That … made sense, actually. Remus remembered Sirius telling him about his crew having mutinied, and that other man had mentioned a mutinous second mate.

“I got the impression that the captain was that other guy,” Remus said, gesturing towards the door. “Long coat, feather in his hair? That one?”

Sirius pulled a face. “Oh, James. Well, yeah. Kind of. He’s captain too. But it’s _mostly_ my ship.”

Remus had heard about James before, but he’d never met the man, and he hadn’t put two and two together.

He grinned a little, getting the impression that Sirius was showing off. “Trying to impress me?”

“Me?” Sirius told him, giving him a bad attempt at an innocent look. “Never.”

“Sure,” Remus said, grinning. “Gonna let me out of here? So I can see _your_ ship.”

“Of course,” Sirius told him, feeling in his pockets, and then pulled another face. “Oh, bollocks. James still has the keys.”

He gave Remus a crooked smile. “I’ll be back.”

He disappeared up the stairs and Remus rolled his eyes, leaning back against the bars.

It was ten minutes before he returned, sporting a new scratch on his chest and holding the keys up triumphantly.

“He fought me for them, the bastard,” he said, flicking through the different keys on the ring and selecting one to wrestle into the lock on Remus’ cell. “Wrong key, goddamn it.”

He tried two more keys before the door finally swung open and Remus got an unexpected armful of Sirius.

He smelled less of salt this time, although it was inescapable on the sea, and more of alcohol and something Remus couldn’t place but still somehow seemed right.

Remus was distracted very quickly by Sirius’ mouth on his neck, and he pushed him away, ignoring the kicked puppy look Sirius gave him.

“What are you doing?” he asked, and Sirius looked almost affronted that he’d asked.

“Kissing you,” he said, “obviously.”

Remus raised an eyebrow. “I thought you were going to show me around your fabulous ship.”

“I will show you the ship,” Sirius said, relenting. “But then I’d really like to have sex, okay?”

“Forward, much?” Remus asked, already knowing he was going to say yes. It was hardly more forward than Sirius had been last time they’d met.

Sirius just shrugged, giving Remus a cheeky smile. “Maybe. You like it, though.”

Remus did like it, probably too much, but he rolled his eyes, not wanting to give Sirius the satisfaction. “Show me the ship,” he insisted. “And then I will think about it.”

“And you’ll say yes,” Sirius told him, supremely confident. “Because you think I’m pretty, and also because I suck dick really well.”

Remus buried his head in his hand, trying to hide the fact his cheeks had gone red. He didn’t blush easily, but apparently Sirius had no filter at all, and he had an effect on Remus just by existing.

He had managed to dispel the blush by the time they reached the top of the steps, and it seemed that Sirius was enthusiastic enough about the ship that it had distracted him from the thought of sex, at least for a while.

It was a _very_ nice ship. Remus hadn’t exactly had a chance to admire it when it had been attacking him in the middle of the night, but he could appreciate a good ship, even one owned by pirates.

Sirius seemed to know that, making dramatic gestures and looking back at Remus every so often to make sure he was paying attention.

Remus liked ships, he really did, and he was _trying_ to pay attention, but Sirius was a distraction. His voice was very pretty, and it was hard to focus on what he was saying when he knew what he sounded like in _bed_.

God, Remus was a mess. Utterly gone for a pirate he barely knew.  
“Come talk to James,” Sirius told him, grabbing his wrist to pull him over to the man from earlier.

“Give me my keys back, you wanker,” was the first thing James said, making a grab for Sirius’ pocket.

Sirius darted back, just out of the way. “I won them fair and square. Ask nicely.”

“Give me my keys back, _please_ ,” James told him, rolling his eyes and making another grab for them.

“That’s not asking nicely,” Sirius told him, but his point was negated by the fact that James had managed to snag the keys and was dangling them in front of Sirius’ face.

“I’m not nice,” James told him, sticking his tongue out like a toddler, and then yelling when Sirius licked his palm and rubbed it over James’ hair. “That’s just childish.”

“Hypocrite,” Sirius retorted, and then apparently remembered Remus. “Anyway, this is Remus.”

“I know,” James said, grinning. “You’ve talked about him. Just a little.”

“All good things, I hope,” Remus said, quirking an eyebrow in Sirius’ direction and imagining he saw the faint splatter of a blush on his cheeks.

“Truly excellent things,” Sirius promised, grinning cheekily.

“Sex things, mostly,” James said, almost nonchalantly, and then ducked as Sirius swatted at him. “Believe me, I’m glad you’re here. It might make him shut up for once. I’ve learnt things I never wanted to know.”

Sirius was definitely blushing now, and scowling at James. “Like _you_ don’t do the same thing.. ‘Oh Sirius, Lily let me touch her tits and it was _great_. Lily put her _mouth_ on my _dick_. Lily did this. Lily did that. Listen to me Sirius, I’m talking about _Lily_.’”

He pulled a face. “I don’t want to hear about your weird hetero sex.”

James was blushing too, now, and the two of them were glaring at each other. “I don’t want to hear about your weird gay sex either, but here we are.”

Remus just watched them argue. It was a little endearing, to be honest, or it would have been if they weren’t talking about sex.

Sirius linked his fingers through Remus’ a moment later, glaring at James. “Remus and I,” he said haughtily, “are going to go and have _sex_. You can sit here and jerk off by yourself.”

“You’re disgusting,” James yelled, as Sirius pulled Remus away, towards a door that opened into the underbelly of the ship. Sirius ignored him.

“I haven’t even agreed to sex yet,” Remus told him, once they were safely inside the cabin and the door was locked.

He almost laughed at the kicked puppy look that Sirius gave him.

“Remus,” Sirius whined, drawing out the e.

Remus wasn’t going to say no, but teasing Sirius was amusing.

“I’ve been in a cell for four days,” he said, going to sit down on the bed which presumably belonged to Sirius. “Maybe you shoulder get me something to eat first?”

Sirius considered that. “Alright,” he relented, and disappeared out of the door.

Remus lay back and closed his eyes for moment. Sirius was _cute_ , goddamn it. He shouldn’t be cute.

He’d just about justified sleeping with a pirate (he’d offered, after all, and it wasn’t like Remus was telling him secrets or anything) but he wasn’t sure he could justify catching feelings for the man. That was probably a step too far.

But goddamn it, he wasn’t sure if he could help it.

Sirius returned not long afterwards, carrying what appeared to be saucepan. He crawled into the bed with Remus and offered the saucepan, full of bits of dried meat and bread.

It had been a while since Remus had had anything to eat, and he accepted the offering eagerly, mostly ignoring Sirius’ chatter.

“Why a saucepan?” he asked, when it was empty and discarded on the floor.

Sirius shrugged. “I was going to make soup, but I decided it would take too long. But I’d already got the saucepan out, so I figured I might as well use it to carry things.”

Remus laughed faintly and pulled Sirius closer to kiss him.

Sirius reacted wonderfully, crawling into Remus’ lap and kissing him enthusiastically.

“You have to take your shirt off this time,” Sirius demanded, sliding his hands underneath it and over the skin of Remus’ chest.

Remus had forgotten that Sirius had had his hands tied before, and it seemed he was very enthusiastic about being able to touch Remus now.

“I don’t have to do anything,” he said, working one of his hands into Sirius’ lovely hair.

Sirius practically purred. “Yes you do. You’re _my_ prisoner now.”

Remus would rather not take his shirt off, to be honest, and he did his best to distract Sirius by pulling away from their kiss to bite at his neck.

Sirius was not distracted, although he was making some truly beautiful noises. “Take it off,” he whined, pulling at the hem, and Remus finally relented, pulling it off quickly, and attempting to cross his arms over his chest.

Sirius’ eyes lit up and he pushed Remus onto his back on the bed, licking a strip across his chest.

“Beautiful,” he purred, kissing his way across Remus’ chest, not giving him any time to protest. Remus almost felt it, with Sirius looking at him like that.

“Your shirt has to come off too,” he said, and Sirius paused for a moment to pull his shirt over his head and drop both of them onto the floor.

“No shirts are getting folded today,” he said, grinning, and moaned loudly when Remus raked his nails down his back.

“You have no respect for clothes,” Remus told him, disapproving.

“You have no respect for how much I need to get fucked right now,” Sirius told him, smiling sweetly.

“You,” Remus said, rolling his eyes, “are a brat.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sirius replied, apparently not at all sorry. “Get on with it.”

Remus kissed him again, tugging on his hair and watching as he tilted his head back, his eyes falling closed.

He really was stunning, and Remus was kind of honoured that he’d been allowed into his bed.

“I can hear you thinking,” Sirius told him, opening his eyes and grinning down at him.

“Thinking about how you’re wearing too many clothes,” Remus grumbled, and Sirius’ smile widened.

“Well, why didn’t you say so?”

Sirius scrambled off the bed and out of the remainder of his clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor.

He started going through the drawers, looking for what Remus guessed was oil, and Remus should probably take the opportunity to take his own (uncomfortably tight) trousers off, but he was a little distracted with watching Sirius.

Apparently Sirius felt his eyes on him, because he turned to grin at Remus, winking dramatically.

Remus rolled his eyes and made a show of looking away.

Sirius had located the oil, and he came back over to the bed, pushing it into Remus’ hands and waiting expectantly.

Remus uncorked the bottle, going to pour it over his fingers, and then stopped, an idea coming to him.

“Get on with it,” Sirius moaned, and Remus gave him a mischievous half smile, pushing the bottle into his hands instead.

“Do it yourself, if you’re so eager.”

Sirius stared at him for a moment and then giggled. “Oh, I knew there was a reason I liked you.”

Remus leaned back against the pillows and watched as Sirius did his best to find a comfortable position, balancing on his knees.

Watching Sirius finger himself open was an _experience._ Remus was not a religious man, had never been a religious man, but if there was a god out there then dear lord, Remus was grateful for the creation of such a beautiful man.

Sirius was making soft noises, little moans and pants, and Remus watching his face for a moment, reaching up to cup his cheek.

“You’re beautiful,” he murmured, and watched Sirius smile, though he didn’t say anything.

Remus was getting impatient, but he knew that Sirius was impatient too, and he trusted the pirate to know when he was ready.

Still, he couldn’t resist stroking Sirius gently, watching him moan and arch his back.

“I can’t believe,” Sirius gasped out, “that you’re still wearing trousers.”

“Me neither,” Remus admitted, attempting to shove them off without knocking Sirius over. It went badly, until Sirius made a frustrated noise and extracted his fingers in order to help.

Between them they managed to get Remus’ trousers onto the floor, and Sirius ducked his head to lick across Remus’ cock.

“Dear God,” Remus groaned, fisting a hand in Sirius’ hair.

Sirius grinned. “No, just me.”

Remus gave him an entirely venomous glare. “I thought you wanted to get fucked?”

“I do,” Sirius promised. “I would _really_ like that.”

“Then get on with it.”

Sirius did as he was told, seating himself in Remus’ lap and moaning loudly. Remus half wondered if he was making all the noise on purpose, to try and annoy James.

He seemed to be content to do most of the work this time, which was nice. Remus was rather tired and he was absolutely not going to complain about the beautiful man in his lap.

Gods, Sirius was beautiful. His head was tilted back a bit and his eyes were closed, his hair falling around his face.

Remus reached up to push a bit of it behind his ear, and Sirius opened his eyes to grin down at him.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked, cheeky.

Remus didn’t really feel like giving him a snarky remark right now. “Thinking about how you’re beautiful like this.”

Sirius hummed, sounding content.

It really didn’t take long before Remus felt an orgasm building, and he started stroking Sirius, not wanting to come alone.

Sirius, if it was possible, got louder, and Remus guessed he was close to the edge.

It wasn’t long before he tumbled over it, spilling over Remus’ chest, but he didn’t stop moving until Remus came as well, groaning loudly.

Sirius finally pulled off him and leaned down to kiss him enthusiastically.

“That was fun,” he said, pressing little kisses to Remus’ jaw and shoulders.

Remus hummed an assent, closing his eyes for a moment.

Sirius finally went quiet, draping his arm over Remus’ chest. Remus opened one eye and found Sirius watching him, smiling gently.

“Hi,” Remus mumbled, and Sirius’ smile widened.

“Hi,” he whispered back, and leaned up to kiss him.

“Go get a cloth,” Remus said, pushing Sirius gently towards the edge of a bed. He was feeling too soft, and that probably wasn’t a good thing.

Sirius complained for a moment, but he got up and went found a cloth and a waterskin.

Remus cleaned himself up and let Sirius do the same, slipping out of bed to put his clothes back on.

Sirius complained about that as well, and Remus just ignored him, doing up his laces.

“When do you make port?” Remus asked, turning to look at Sirius, still lounging naked on the bed.

Sirius pouted. “You’re already thinking about leaving?”

“I have a job,” Remus reminded him gently. “I need to get back as soon as possible.”

“Can’t you stay?” Sirius said, giving Remus wide, pleading eyes. “You could join our crew.”

“No,” Remus told him firmly. “I’m not staying.”

Sirius threw an arm over his face. “I thought you loved me.”

Remus rolled his eyes. “I’m going to go ask James.”

He heard Sirius protest as he walked out of the door, but he ignored it, closing the door behind him.

James was by the wheel, when Remus found him.

“Oh hey,” he asked, glancing over. “Where’s Sirius?”

“Sulking,” Remus told him.

James laughed. “You know, I like you.”  
“Thank you,” Remus said, smiling a little. “When do you next make port? I asked Sirius and he was monumentally unhelpful.”

“He’s like that,” James said, grinning widely. “And we’re only a couple of days from the nearest port. We could drop you off then. We need supplies, and some repairs anyway.”

Remus nodded. “Thank you.”

James tipped his hat a little. “No problem.”

Sirius sulked for the remainder of Remus’ time on the ship, or at least pretended he did. He threw himself into Remus’ arms on the morning he left, almost knocking him over.

“I thought you were sulking,” Remus told him, amused.

“It got boring,” Sirius told him, grinning quickly, and kissed his cheek. “Besides, you’re leaving soon.”

“Because I have a job,” Remus reminded him, rolling his eyes.

“So I do,” Sirius said, “I just don’t take it that seriously.”

“Well I do,” Remus said, “But … I’ll see you again.”

Sirius smiled, bright and beautiful. “I’ll hold you to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the record Peter does exist in this universe, and he's first mate on their ship. He may make an appearance at some point. He does not betray them because this is my story and I can do what I want
> 
> A third instalment may appear sometime in June. Or July. Or April of next year I cannot promise anything.
> 
> Also posted on my [tumblr](https://jaysworlds.tumblr.com/)


End file.
